


everything i never tell you

by applesea



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesea/pseuds/applesea
Summary: о том, что остается невысказанным.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon & Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)





	everything i never tell you

на улице стремительно темнеет. вечер. 

— тебе надо было сказать ему всё, — говорит джэхён, хрустя курочкой в одном из многочисленных камерных кафе сеула.  
— да, надо было, — бормочет в ответ джуён, обречённо положив голову на сложенные за столом руки. «конечно, надо было, но как?» как? когда ёнхун уезжает исполнять свою мечту через океан, неужели джуён встанет между этим и обременит его собой? неужели джуён может взвалить на него такое? неужели возложит на него ответственность за джуёновы чувства?  
— дурак ты, — снова говорит джэхён и вздыхает. — ты даже не проводил его.

ёнхун улетел вчера утром на полмира назад, в америку, но джуёна тогда не было в аэропорте. ночь перед этим казалась ему жутко длинной и холодной, несмотря на идущий сейчас душный сезон дождей, который совсем не спасал от жары. джуёна в тот момент отделяла от ёнхуна всего лишь пара десятков километров автомобильных магистралей, а совсем скоро между ними будет целый океан, материки, города и много ещё чего. джуён не спал, каждые две минуты брал телефон и проверял оповещения, пусть и выключил до этого вечный беззвучный. вдруг ёнхун написал, что не уезжает никуда, что остаётся здесь, что это всё была очень жестокая шутка, а джуён заранее уже всё на свете ему простил.  
но такого не произошло.

вчера утром он не смог встать то ли от хронического недостатка сна уже которую неделю, то ли от того, что внутри не нашлось сил. пустота. у всех есть свои слабости, а сегодня его самая большая слабость в мире должна была перелететь в обратную сторону часовые пояса, это даже кажется какой-то магией. два ёнхуна ровно в десять утра: один сидел вчера в самолете инчоновского аэропорта, строча гневные сообщения в какаотоке, бесперебойно спрашивая, где джуён потерялся, почему не пришёл, почему он, черт побери, не провожает своего лучшего друга, с которым не увидится ещё сто лет. в ответ ему пришло сонное виноватое «прости, я проспал, ты уже, наверное, улетел». «ты идиот!» сердито ответил ёнхун в какао и отправил самый злой и агрессивный стикер из своей коллекции, прежде чем отключить связь и улететь (джуён знает, что их у ёнхуна совсем немного, и нужно их постараться найти, что даже приятно).

сейчас где-то там, далеко, только наступает десять утра, и второй ёнхун улетел назад, словно покоривший время.

джуён отправляет дежурное «ну как, добрался?», но в ответ не приходит пока ничего, проблемы с сетью или что ещё бывает, когда ты оставляешь за собой полмира и переворачиваешь свою жизнь вверх тормашками.  
позже появляется сообщение. всё хорошо, его встретили, все замечательно. ёнхун проводит румтур, показывает, как обустроился, извиняется, что сразу не ответил, потом снова извиняется и говорит, что ему пора идти. что-то эгоистичное внутри джуёна предательски ноет; похоже, ёнхуну там хорошо, просто здорово, ну и пусть, и он пишет «я рад за тебя», и это правда, конечно.  
а позже — «мне очень жаль, что я тебя не проводил, прости».  
мне очень жаль, что я упустил возможность увидеть тебя ещё раз.

через секунду на экране появляется «всё хорошо, забыли». маленькая условность. одна из многих. как, например, заказывать всегда еду на двоих или не ничего спрашивать, когда ёнхун злится или сильно расстроен, а чуть-чуть подождать, и позже он сам всё рассказывает, или как не вспоминать редкие ссоры и плохие слова и иногда чего-то не замечать.

утром следующего дня джуён просыпается с мыслью, что было бы здорово, окажись это всё дурацкий день сурка, как в фильмах, чтобы он исправил свою вчерашнюю ошибку и поехал сейчас в аэропорт, принёс с собой всё, что скопилось внутри, обязательно сказал бы то, что уже давно висит в воздухе, обнял бы крепко и не отпустил. но он проверяет телефон, и оказывается пятница, так не кстати следующая за четвергом, и вчерашний десятичасовой ёнхун точно уже не ждёт его в аэропорте. а может быть, в другой вселенной джуён уже использовал день сурка, и вот он, счастливый и правильный финал? так должно было случиться, так лучше.  
так лучше.

в этой пятнице с ним остаётся другой ёнхун — там, далеко-далеко. он сегодня шлёт ежечасные отчеты, рассказывает всё, что видит, радуется, как ребёнок, жалуется на джетлаг и говорит-говорит-говорит. его не остановить, и джуёну не хочется, если честно. на экране телефона всё такое знакомое и близкое: шрам на губе от герпеса, который ёнхун жутко хотел вылечить до отлета, но так не успел, привычка поджимать губы, когда о чём-то задумывается, передразнивание новых знакомых, волосы, похожие на птичье гнездо, и одна прядь ещё очень смешно торчит, словно антенна, и, конечно, улыбка. и как, как бы он смог отпустить этого смеющегося ёнхуна? что он имеет против этого? ни-че-го.

— нет, — говорит он джехёну вечером, — я бы никогда не смог ему сказать. так лучше.  
— ну и дурак, — отпив американо со льдом, отвечает джехён.


End file.
